Hopeless
by RiichiLavender
Summary: maaf kalo jelek. masih Author baru.. mohon bantuannya ya semuanya.. :) summary : Hinata mendengar pernyataan cinta naruto pada Sakura ? lalu apa kabar Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata ? penasaran ? baca yaa.. :D
1. Chapter 1 : prolog

**Hopeless**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

**By : RiichiLavender **

.

"Sakura.. Daisuki.." ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Daisuki moo Naruto.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura karena ia sangat senang. Senang ? iya sangat senang, sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang tidak sengaja mendengar pernyakaan cinta Naruto pada Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya diam dibalik pintu kelas, mata lavendernya mengaluarkan cairan bening membentuk sungai dari ujung matanya sampai lehernya. Yaa.. gadis itu adalah Hinata, gadis yang dari awal masuk KHS sudah menyukai Naruto.

Hinata sekarang hanya mengangis dalam diam, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sahabatnya sendiri meneri pernyataan cinta dari orang yang ia sukai. Hinata berlari keluar gedung KHS sampai ia menabrak seorang pria. Pria yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya.

"Sa - Sasuke-kun.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Hinata memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

"Kau kenapa Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Na- Naruto-kun.. hiks.. dan.. hiks.. Sakura-chan.. mereka.. hiks.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"aku mengerti hinata.." jawab Sasuke "sebaiknya kita pergi Hinata" tambahnya lagi.

.

Apartemen Hinata..

"sekarang kau boleh meluapkan kesedihanmu" ucap Sasuke

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa Sakura-chan begitu tega kepadaku." Ucap hinata sambil menangis

"Sakura-chan tau aku sangat menyukai Naruto-kun" tambah Hinata yg semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura-chan sangat tau dengan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa dia seperti itu." Hinata semakin histeris

"sudah Hinata, kau harus sabar.. kau harus tunjukkan kalau kau itu kuat Hinata." Sasuke mulai berbicara.

Hinata masih terus menangis.

.

Hinata sekarang sedang tidur dikasurnya. Sasuke masih ada diapertemen Hinata, ia menunggu hinata benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tak lama, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"kau sangat cantik" ucap sasuke sangat pelan

"aku sangat sedih jika kau menangis.." tambahnya

"aku sangat menyanyangimu" ucap sasuke sangat pelan "apa aku tidak punya tempat dihatimu ?" lanjutnya.

~Cup~ sasuke mencium kening Hinata.

"Oyasumi Hime" ucap sasuke "Daisuki" tambahnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar hinata, ia keluar apartemen hinata, menuju apartemennya yang berada disebelah apartemen hinata. Ia sengaja pindah apartemen, agar ia bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Dan itu sudah berhasil, ia sekarang dekat dengan Hinata. Tetapi ada 1 yang belum Sasuke berhasil, ia belum berhasil mendekati hati Hinata.

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke Uring-uringan terus. Ditambah Hinata yang saat ini sedang patah hati, dan merasa dikhianati. Itu juga tambah membuat Sasuke Uring-uringan. Sasuke memang tau betul bahwa, gadis yang ia cintai itu sangat menykai pria jabrik yang super berisik itu –Naruto-. Sasuke juga sangat tau bahwa ia tidak dapat menggantikan tempat Naruto dihati Hinata. Tapi Sasuke selalu berharap agar hinata menjadi miliknya.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 : penghibur

chapter 2 : penghibur

Hari minggu ini adalah hari minggu yang suram bagi hinata. sangat berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya. hari ini hatinya sedang terluka. terluka karena rasa sakit patah hati dan dikhianati. hari ini hinata tidak berniat untuk menggalkan apartemennya. ia hanya ingin berdiam diri di apartemennya, agar ia bisa melupakan semuanya. suaya hari senin besok ia bisa menjadi hinata seperti yang dulu lagi. berbeda dengan hinata, sasuke saat ini sedang gelisah. ia sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana apa yang dapat membuat hinata tidak sedih lagi.

Sekarang sasuke sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya. Setelah sektar 30 menit berfikir akhirnya sasuke mendapat ide, ia akan mengajak hinata jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, 'pasti hinata akan senang' itu pikirnya.

Sasuke segera menuju apartemen hinata. Ia menggunakan kaus putih polos yang dipadu dengan jaket biru tua, celana jeans biru tua, dan sepatu kets putih. Sasuke segera masuk ke apartemen hinata, tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahuli. Ia mencari hinata di ruang tau, dapur, dan kamar manditapi hinata tidak ada. Sasuke sedikit khawatir, karena tidak menemukan hinata. Sasuke terlihat lega karena hinata ada dikamarnya. Hinata sedang duduk dikasurnya, menghadap jendela, rambut indigonya tampak kusut, dan sepertinya hinata belum ganti baju. Sasuke tidak dapet melihat wajah hinata, karena hinata membelakangi sasuke.

"hinata.." panggil sasuke

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil menengok.

"sasuke-kun ?" Tanya hinata

Sasuke dapat melihat mata hinata sembab, mukanya yang pucat, dan bibirnya yang bergetar. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan hinata seperti ini, hatinya terasa sakit. Reflek sasuke mendekat, dan memeluk hinata, hinata juga memeluk sasuke.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi.." ucap sasuke

"kau harus melupakannya hinata.." tambah sasuke.

"umm.. iya sasuke-kun.." jawab hinata

"sekarang aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ucap sasuke

"benarkah ? kemana ?" Tanya hinata tak percaya

"nanti kau juga tau.. sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap-siap.." jawab sasuke

"ha'i sasuke-kun" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum

Sasuke sangat senang dapat melihat hinata tersenym kembali.

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar sambil menonton TV.." ucap sasuke, seraca keluar kamar hinata.

Di luar kamar hinata, sasuke sedang duduk disofa dengan TV menyala di depannya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sedang menonton TV. Tapi ia sedasng tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. 'hinata, segitu cintanya kah kau pada naruto?' batin sasuke. Sasuke terus melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa hinata mamanggilnya dari tadi.

"sasuke-kum!" panggil hinata sedikit keras

"ehh.. iya hinata.." jawab sasuke

"sasuke-kun melamun ? ada apa ?" Tanya hinata

"nukan apa apa kok.." jawab sasuke

"kau sudah siap ?" Tanya sasuke

Sasuke melihat hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, hinata menggunakan dress ungu muda selutut, dan sepatu flat shoes putih kesukaannya, ditambah ia menggunakan pita berwarna ungu muda pada rambutnya yang tergerai. Hinata terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Sampai-sampai sasuke tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"sudah sasuke-kun" jawab hinata

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak sasuke

Di dalam perjalanan menuju subway station sasuke maupun hinata tidak ada yang bersuara mereka terlalu malas untuk mamatahkan keheningan ini. Sasuke diam-diam melirik hinata, ia sangat kagum dengan hinata hari ini. Menurut sasuke, hinata sangat cantik hari ini. Tidak terasa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di subway station. Lalu sasuke pergi membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua. Mereka menunggu subway datang sambil duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"sasuke-kun.. sebenarnya kita mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya hinata

"kita akan pergi ke Tokyo Dome City" jawab sasuke

"Tokyo Dome City ? taman bermain ?" Tanya hinata kaget.

"iya, kau tidak suka ?" Tanya sasuke

"aku suka sekali, pasti manyenangkan.." ucap hinata

Tak lama kemudian subway yang mereka tunggu datang. Tampakny hari ini sangat penuh, semua tempat duduk sudah terisi, dan sudah banyak yang berdiri. Sasuke mengambil posisi menyender pada tiang penyangga, sedangkan hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat hinata terhimpit banyak orang, sasuke menarik tangan hinata dan memposisikannya menyender di tiang yg tadi disenderinya, dan ia berada dihadapan hinata, tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan pipinya menghangat, tapi sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau ada yang tau bahwa mukanya bersemu merah. Begitu juga dengan hinata, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, dan dadanya derdebar cepat, dan ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Mereka turun dari subway, dan berjalan kaki menuju Tokyo Dome City yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan membeli tiket" ucap sasuke

"iya sasuke-kun" jawab hinata

Sasuke segera pergi ke loket, untuk membeli dua tiket.

"ayo kita masuk" ajak hinata ceria

Sasuke hanya mengikuti hinata dari belakang. Dan ternyata taman bermain ini cukup ramai karena hari ini pas dengan akhir pekan.

"kita mau main apa ?" Tanya hinata

"apa saja, terserah kau.. hari ini kau bosnya nona.." ucap sasuke

"bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster ?" ajak hinata

" baiklah.." ucap sasuke

"ayo.." ucap hinata sambil menarik tangan sasuke.

~blush~ muka sasuke memerah, tapi dengan cepat sasuke dapat menetralkan raut mukanya.

Antrian di wahana Roller Coaster tidak begitu panjang. Sehingga mereka dapat langsung naik dan mereka dapat tempat duduk paling depan. Tidak berapa lama, kereta itu mulai jalan perlahan. Sasuke memberhatikan wajah hinata yang mulai teganga, dam tampa disadari hinata, tangannya telah menggenggam tangan sasuke. Dan saat kereta berada di puncak rel dan langsug turun dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, semua orang di kereta itu berteriak kecuali sasuke. Hinata juga berteriak kencang, semakin kencang ia berteriak semakin kencang pula genggaman tangannya pada tangan sasuke. Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan kereta itu berhenti di tempat pertama mereka naik. Sasuke melihat wajah hinata ucat, dan ia sedikit khawatir.

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya sasuke

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab hinata

Lalu mereka turun dari kereta dan keluar dari wahan itu. Hinata terlihat lemas dan sempoyongan. Sasuke yang melihat hinata seperti itu, langsung membawa hinata duduk di kursi terdekat.

"kau pastu pusing karena belum sarapan" ucap sasuke

"tunggu disini, aku akan beli makanan" tambahnya

Lalu sasuke segera pergi membeli makanan.

Selama sasuke pergi membeli makanan, hinata hanya duduk, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hinata melihat banyak anak-anak yang tampak senang bermain dengan keluarganya. Ia juga melihat banyak pasangan kekasih. Dari mana hinata tau bahwa mereka pasangan kekasih ? ya dari wajah mereka yang bahagia, wajah yang sebentar-sebentar bersemu merah, dan mereka juga bergandengan tangan. 'Ehhh.. kalau begitu aku dan sasuke-kun' ~blush~ wajah hinata langsung memerah dan hatinya langsung berdebar, dan perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.

"hinata.." panggil sasuke

"ehh… iya sasuke-kun" jawab hinata

"ini.. dimakan" ucap sasuke, sambil member roti dan susu

"iya.. sasuke-kun.." jawab hinata

Lalu hinata memakan roti dan susu yang diberikan sasuke.

"kita mau main apa lagi ?" Tanya sasuke

"umm.. aku tadi lihat photo box, aku mau photo box dengan sasuke.." jawab hinata

"baiklah.." ucap sasuke

Didalam box itu sebenarnya sasuke hanya diam dengan expresi cool nya itu dan hinata yang melihat sasuke diam saja, jadiberniat untuk mengerjai sasuke. Hinata memakaikan sasuke wig krio warna-warni, kacamata love warna pink, dan syal bulu-bulu warna hijau. Sasuke terlihat sangat lucu. Dan akhirnya sasuke yang tadinya dian, juga ikut memakaikan pernak-pernik yang aneh-aneh itu pada hinata. Dan akhirnya mereka berfoto bersama. Setelah mereka puas mereka mencetakj hasil foto mereka, dan saat melihatnya mereka langsung tertawa senang.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan menaiki berbagai wahana di taman bermain itu. Dan yang terakhir mereka naiki adalah wahana bianglala. Hinata duduk disamping sasuke, dan saat bianglala itu akan bergerak, mengakibatkan sedikit guncangan, sehingga hinata hampir terjatuh dari duduknya kalau tidak di pegang oleh sasuke. Sekarang posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat. Diam diam sasuke memajukan mukanya dan tiba-tiba ~cup~ bibir sasuke dan hinata menempel, sasuke mencium hinata dan tanpa diduga hinata membalas ciuman sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah rewiew.. masukan kalian sangat berharga.. terimakasih..

oya.. buat yg review katanya alurnya kecepetan.. apa yg chap 2 ini masih kecepetan kah ?


End file.
